


Torn

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Magical Realism, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Hope's Peak University, a institution for the elite among the Supernatural Community. Always on the cutting edge of change and innovation Hope's Peak is, for the first time, allowing certain humans admittance to the facility.Hajime, found to have the omega trait, is one of those students. He plunges headfirst into the world of non-humans, determined to use the chance to become more than he is. Unfortunately he does this with little idea what to expect, both from the non-humans surrounding him and from himself as he embraces being an omega, a condition he knows next to nothing about. But with his eclectic roommates and friends helping him surely everything will turn out for the best.Right?





	Torn

“Welcome, Freshman, to Hope’s Peak University.” Dean Kirigiri said, staring out over the assembled students with a smile that didn’t do much to warm his otherwise cool expression. There was a detached air to how he looked down his nose at them and a sharpness to his eyes. “We have stood as a pillar to the Supernatural community for centuries, ushering the brightest and most talented among us to new heights, and in spite of some considerable changes this year that won’t be changing.” 

Hajime, sitting in the very back of the lecture hall, high above the dias the dean stood, flanked by four unnamed, dour faced older men in dark suits, found himself squirming. He knew what was coming next; everyone present, and perhaps everyone in the country at this stage, knew that this was the first year Hope’s Peak would accept human students. Not just any humans, of course, but specifically those on the Alpha/Omega spectrum. 

Humans like Hajime. 

For all the Supernatural community and the Human community were aware of each other, since the non-humans had exposed themselves some fifty years back they didn’t mix much aside from professionally. They weren’t compatible for the most part, which Hajime had realized was a polite way of saying that most humans couldn’t ‘breed’ with Supers, and that the majority on both sides preferred to keep things separate. There had been a lot of tension when the non-humans first made themselves public to more than just the government and military and had pushed to make a place for themselves in ‘normal’ society. 

It had all been a long time before Hajime was born, and was never more than a blurb in history books, but his grandmother had talked about it once or twice, about violence between the races, riots, murders-

It seemed impossible to believe now, with the two worlds working together seamlessly and the Non-humans being so...well, amazing. They had abilities far beyond that of humans, could do things that defied the laws of nature, had magic and power on their side, and yet they were content to make normal lives and deign to associate with humans when they could have just as easily have taken over. He’d always been fascinated by them, wondering about the harpies who lived across the street and the nekomata and kitsune who went to his junior high school, absorbed every bit of information about the Non-human companies and politicians out there, watching Hope’s Peak University every morning when his bus rambled past on the way to school with jealous eyes, and wishing he could know more.

Wishing, even though he knew it was pointless, that he could learn about them. Be close to them, maybe even be like them or, at least, more than what he was. But that was impossible, because he was just human and an average, unremarkable human at that. There was no place for him in that world, no way someone like him could ever walk the paths of a place like Hope’s Peak, where the elite of the Non-human society went, sought out and recruited for being amazing even beyond the rest of their kind. 

But here he was, the result of an unprecedented announcement from the school’s admission committee: Any human with the A/O gene, be it presented or latent, would be permitted to enroll at Hope’s Peak. For the first time since the Supernatural community had announced they existed, and always had, one of their private facilities was opening to humans. Special, rare humans, the one in a million who was capable of ‘mating’ and ‘breeding’ with a Supernatural being.

Hajime had gone and gotten a blood test the day of the announcement, not daring to hope for much, struck dumb when the results came back that he had the Omega trait, albeit latent. Nothing a regime of reasonably priced potions couldn’t fix if he was so inclined the wizard who’d tested him had cheerfully informed him right before Hajime had burned through most of his savings to buy said potions. 

He didn’t know much about what to expect from the potions, all the information available to him as a human about omegas was self referential and vague, but there were safe and the wizard an official one, so they weren’t going to kill him. He had decided it was worth it, whatever happened, and he would find out more once he had access to non--human sources. Hope’s Peak had, he’d seen on the campus map, a library bigger than his entire junior high school.

It was funny, or at least expected of him, that the one thing that could make him special wasn’t anything he could do or control, but a strange stray gene that would likely amount to nothing. It was already nothing, as far as he was concerned. So maybe the trait would become realized, and that would make him a potential ‘romantic’ option for a non-human, but it wasn’t as if anyone like that would grant him the time or day.

Still, he fully intended to take this chance and somehow, someway, become a proper student. He could study, take advantage of all the opportunities a place like Hope’s Peak offered, considerable as they were. The university had turned out many a leader, a ruler, an inventor, and those unmatched in the things they discovered. He might not have the potential for any of that, but he knew he could do something, become something, now that he was here. 

“We remain the foremost research university in Japan and will expect all of those in attendance, human and supernatural, to commit to a subject of study and develop something new for the enrichment of the world, in their time here. Dorms will remain separated into alpha in the north quarter, omega in the south, and others to the west as in previous years. The rules have not changed and apply equally to all.” The dean paused, the silence heavy and meaningful. “Human students are to be treated as any others would, and harassment will not be tolerated. Hope’s Peak represents the future, of both worlds, and nothing short of excellence will be permitted, both in academics and deeds. We will show the country, and the world, that truly peaceful integration is possible, and that distance need not be the expected or accepted status quo.” 

A wave of sound, quiet whispers, laughter, and the rustling of papers shuffling moved over the room but it was silenced as quickly as it began, smothered under a hard look from the dean. Quiet, a heartbeats worth, and then Dean Kirigiri was speaking again, rocking back on his heels with his hands clasped behind his back. 

“The term begins on Monday. I suggest you take this chance to familiarize yourself with the campus and your schedule, as well as confirm all of your items have arrived in the expected state. All of our advisors are present today, as are the dorm heads, and available to answer any questions you may have. Thank you for attending their brief orientation and, again, welcome.”

There were more speakers after that, the three professors who would work as dorm heads, Munakata for the ‘Alphas’, Sakakura for the ‘Others’, and Yukizome for the ‘Omegas’, chief advisor and former headmaster Tengan, a few other professors, and finally Kizakura, liaison with Hope Peak’s sister college, where more general course could be pursued. 

It could have been more than ninety minutes all told but by the time it was over and Hajime was following the flow of traffic out of the Main Course building and out into the warm spring air he was more than ready to find his dorm and focus on unpacking. He knew he was to have roommates, three of them all of the Omega designation like he was, and he was both anticipating and dreading meeting him. He’d never had anyone he was particularly close to outside of his family and had never so much as stayed over at a friend’s overnight let alone had to live with people unrelated to him. Not knowing anything about them, aside from their last names and first initials typed neatly in black in the corner of his campus map, was nerve wracking.

Soda, K. 

Naegi, M. 

Nanami, C 

They could be literally anyone for all he knew; he couldn’t even say what species they might be! Were they human, like him, or non-humans? If they were non-humans would they had an issue sharing a room with him, or would they hate him on sight? Could he really get along with people who might be a whole different species than him or-

“Ah!” Hajime yelped, jarred from his thoughts when he collided none too gently with what he thought for one bewildered moment was a wall. A solid, warm, breathing-

Hajime looked up into dark green-gray eyes, framed by thick, dark lashes, blinking at him from beneath a heavy green hood. He could see wisps of white, so white it was near colorless, hair falling around the other’s face in waves. It matched his skin, so washed out and white it was almost sickly. The man wasn’t much taller than him and was, Hajime saw in giving him a quick once over, very thin. But the hands that jumped up to steady him after the collision were large and held him tightly, the strength in the long fingers plain. 

Hands smoothed down his arms; a warm fluttering bloomed low in his gut. Green eyes narrowed, lids dropping to half mast and Hajime felt...something. He couldn't put a name to it, the sudden sharp tugging behind his heart or the rush of heat tingling through his blood, and there wasn’t time to dwell on it because someone knocked into him from behind, sending him careening back against the other man’s chest with a muffled oomph. 

Right. They were standing just outside the main building, on a busy pathway, while the entirety of the first year class rushed out around them. Not the best place to take the time to stop and stare at someone. 

Hajime’s straightened up with a nervous laugh, very aware of how hot his face was becoming. “Sorry! I wasn’t paying attention and- sorry.” 

The taller man’s head tilted to the side as his eyes darted down to the map in Hajime’s hands, now a little crumpled after their collison. Another blink then the man smiled warmly. Or it would have been, wide and bright as it was, if not for the way it exposed his teeth, two sets of long curved canines on the top and bottom and smaller, but no doubt wickedly sharp, ones filling the rest of the space. Hajime jumped, jerking back in alarm, out of the man’s grasp; the smile vanished, became tight lipped as the man’s eyes darted to the side then down.

Hajime closed his eyes briefly, wincing at himself and his reaction. Non-humans came in all kinds of shapes and sizes and types; visibly human aside from sharp teeth was the least of what he could encounter. He wouldn’t make it far if he was shocked every time he encountered someone new. 

“The omega dorms?” The man asked. Hajime opened his eyes, saw where the other man was pointing at the map in his hands. The omega dorm had been highlighted for him in yellow, standing out from the rest of the black and white images. “You know, if you go like this, around the student store and behind the cafe, instead of the main path, it takes half the time, and there won’t be as many people.” 

“Oh.” Hajime said, tracing the other path as suggested. “Um. Thanks. Sorry, again, about running into you and...umm.” 

The taller man shrugged, seemingly unbothered. “You’re human, it’s to be expected that you get nervous around your betters. Not that I’m any better than a human, I’m just as lucky as you to be here being what I am, but  _ you _ wouldn’t know that.”

“Wha-”

“Still, I think you’ll be popular, human omegas usually are, and your scent is- well. It’s not for me to say.” Hajime frowned slightly but the man was stepping away from him further, a fleeting smile on his face. “It was nice to meet you, Hinata Hajime.”

Hajime’s eyes widened. “Wait, how do you-”

He was gone, melting into the crowd before Hajime could finish, leaving him alone, an out of place stone in the river of movement, speaking to no one. He moved after a moment of hesitation, shaking his head in confusion at the odd encounter. 

It was only when he was taking the deserted, rocky path behind a cheerful looking cafe, that he remembered his name was at the top of the map. That should have put him at ease and yet it somehow made him even more uneasy. He couldn’t put words to what exactly was making his skin tighten and prickle uncomfortably but it lingered for the entire walk. 

He likely wouldn’t see that guy again, so there was no reason to dwell on a single odd encounter, was there? Hope’s Peak was a large campus, some 430 acres right in the heart of the city, with many buildings rising far above the rest of the cityscape. Thousands of students, staff, and alumni studied, worked, and lived on the premises, and there were plenty who visited from the sister school as well. It was completely possible to bump into someone one day and never speak to them again. 

So why was he still thinking about it even as he stared up at the dorm building? 

The Omega Dorms were the smallest of the three from what the map indicated, with the alpha and other dorms being nearly twice as large. There was a metal fence, tall and spiked at the top, with a sliding entrance that required holding his student e-book over an electronic panel to open. His name, student ID picture, student number, and room assignment appeared on the small screen next to panel and a robotic voice greeted him with a chirped “Welcome.” 

Stepping inside put him on a stone walkway that cut through a perfectly manicured lawn, dotted with trees just starting to bloom with flowers and a few benches and tables placed in the shade of them. The dorm itself was six stories tall, wide, and had a facade that was all blueish metal and dark reflective glass that caught the sun and gleamed brightly. 

There was another scanner and chirpy greeting at the double doors, as well as a long button panel with 3 rows of numbers and letters, the first 1 through 6, the second 1 through 9, and the third the letters A, B, C, and D, as well as a small intercom speaker to the side of the numbers. They must have been to call up to the rooms for those who didn’t have dorm access; Hajime was room 38B, which would easily fit into the pattern. 

Inside the dorm it was loud and full of people milling around, loaded down with boxes and luggage, crowding around what looked to be the front desk armed by two flustered looking people with ‘RA’ arm bands around their biceps, and taking up every inch of sitting and standing space in what must have been a common room. There were couches and armchairs, a few long tables with matching wooden chairs, a TV, and taking up one entire corner a sitting area consisting of fluffy cushions, blankets, and smaller throw pillows. 

Hajime skirted past it all, bypassed the line by the elevator, and took the stairs to the third floor, where a door let him out into a brightly lit hallway. A sign pointed at ‘30-34’ to the right and ‘35-39’ to the left, and straight ahead was another common area, though this one consisted of only the long tables and chairs to one side and a kitchenette with a microwave, toaster, and small stove to the other. There were people littering this hallway, and some boxes stacked outside of the doors, but it was nowhere near the mess things downstairs were. 

He made his way to 38, and a third scanner, with no issues. There were two plain packing boxes outside, with his name on the labels in his mother’s neat, even handwriting. He’d only had that much to bring with him, which was lucky because anything more than 3 ‘reasonably sized items’ had to be transported by the student by their own means and, no doubt, would have left him as part of the chaos on the first floor. 

It was hard to not feel a little panicked as he pushed open the door, one box balanced on his hip and handbook clasped tightly in his grasp. This was it, the moment where he’d meet the people he’d be living with for the rest of term, if not longer. This was the first real step to his life at Hope’s Peak. 

The room was warm, well lit, and a touch small. It was one open space, separated into smaller areas by furniture; a couch and loveseat blocked in a living area, a small square table marked off a kitchenette/dining area, though this one had only a small refrigerator, sink, and coffee maker set on a counter to it’s credit, and another one of those low seating areas made up by cushions and blankets, set at the back of the room in front of ceiling to floor windows, took up the rest of the small space. There were two doors each on the left and right sides of the room, marked with letters, A, B, C, and D. 

And there were people. In the kitchenette a short brown haired man was fiddling with the coffee maker, though he’d stopped and turned towards the door when Hajime entered. A man with wild pink hair, shot through with braids and dull metal beads trapped under gray beanie, at the table sorting through a box of wires and...other things. And on the floor in the living area, surrounded by piles of cords, consoles, and gaming controls a petite girl with silvery-purple hair. 

Hajime did a double take. “A girl?” He blurted out, regretting it before the last word was even fully out. Her eyebrows rose, the pink haired man let out a bark of laughter, and the small brunette grinned. “I mean. I’m...hi? I’m Hajime, nice to meet you.” 

The girl let out a quiet huff of laughter. “Chiaki.” 

“Kazuichi, and that’s Makoto. He’s human, like you are right?” The pink haired man grinned, showing off a mouth full of sharp teeth. “Said the same think to Chiaki when he came in.” 

“Mostly human.” Makoto correctly lightly, turning warm green eyes on Hajime. “The dorms are separated by dynamic. They don’t seem to care much about mixing up the sexes. Probably because some of the races only have one, or half a dozen, and it would get confusing, by the dynamics are easier. Alpha, Omega, or Other.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” Makoto shrugged. “So. Welcome to room 28.” 

Hajime looked between the three again, took in the welcoming faces, and smiled back, relaxing for the first time in what felt like weeks. He had the feeling things would be fine. “Thanks.” 


End file.
